


In Candle Light

by LeopardprintHoodies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeopardprintHoodies/pseuds/LeopardprintHoodies
Summary: Eren Confesses his feelings to Levi
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	In Candle Light

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I posted something. I can’t seem to find the motivation to finish any big stories at the moment, and those rare times I do finish one I never feel like they are good enough to post. 
> 
> I wrote this a while back, but I kinda like it so enjoy!!! <3

Eren lay in bed, his hands above the covers and locked together. He had thought about doing it before. Of course he had, but there was something about tonight that made him contemplate actually doing it. Perhaps it had slowly built after watching friends and soldiers die all around him, for him. Maybe it had been the knowledge of his years left on this miserable planet. Four years, just four years. What made it worse was that now Armin he been burdened with the same fate as him, but Armin had longer. He would see more, do more. Eren could only fit so much into four years. 

What ever the reason was, Eren knew that when the day came for him to die just like so many before him, he would have a lingering regret that would follow him in death if he did not act now. It had to be tonight, if not under this very moon then never. 

With a goal in mind and one path set out for him, Eren got up. He flung the covers from his body and let his bare feet hit the wooden floor. It was so different from when he was in the basement. This was trust, people trusted him. The feeling of wooden floor was that little bit more comforting then the feeling of stone. Like he wouldn’t ever have to wake up alone again. Never wondering if his squad had abandoned him in the basement, only to die and rot away like a rodent. 

He didn’t bother slipping on some shoes or putting on socks. There was never many people around at this time, and if he managed to hurt himself, his healing abilities would kick in anyway. He did run his fingers through his now shoulder length hair. How had he let it grow so much? When he looked in the mirror, he saw him. Grisha. His father. He looked like his father. He loved the man dearly, but there was always a sense of resentment for what he had done to him. For turning Eren into this so called monster that many believed him to be. 

The teen almost lost sight of what he was doing. Why at a time like this was he thinking about him. About his father. Of all times. Perhaps Grisha would be disappointed in what Eren was about to do, even disgusted. Still the man was not here to judge Eren now. He never will be again. So why is he what comes to mind as Eren makes his way through the castle walls? 

It was like his body was on autopilot. He’d walked these halls for many years now. At nineteen years old he had memories every crack in the stone, every squeak in the wood. It was home. A home he was determined to keep. 

He stopped outside of his destination. Behind the wooden door was where his goal lay. Eren’s mind ran with thoughts trying to both make him turn back around and to knock on the door. It was late, most would be asleep. Most. He took a deep breath in and soothed his hands over his top. It would be okay, at least this way he would know. He would have his answer and that would be enough. He could die without regret, without curiosity plaguing his ghost. Death, even at a time like this it was at the forefront of his mind. 

His green-blue eyes set on the oak brown of the door. A fist came up and rapped twice on the wood. The sound echoed in the silent hall way. It was almost completely dark, apart from the every other candle that was lit for the night guards to see on their duties. 

Eren’s whole body was visibly shaking, this was probably a bad idea. It was almost defiantly the worse idea he had ever had in his life. This could certainly be how he dies. However, there was no time now to run, no time to change his mind as there was sound from the other side. Footsteps getting closer and closer, until.... the door opened. Eren thought to himself how anticlimactic that all was for a door to open in his panicked state. How on the outside that was probably seen as a huge disappointment to what must have been a rather exciting build up. His mind was straying again, why couldn’t he focus? 

“Huh, what do you want, brat?” After all this time. All these years. He was still seen as a brat to his captain. There was something sentimental about the way Levi said it though. The look he gave Eren when using the name. They had been through hell and back together. Eren would not be alive without the man, and same could be said for Levi. Every mission, every move, every single time Hope was at its least. There he was, there they both were. Together. 

“C-Captain Levi, sir.” Eren half whispered, not daring to look at the man in the eyes. He couldn’t. He feared the look he might see in them after he did this. The hurt, the betrayal. After everything they had been through, this is how it could end. Eren might ruin everything they had ever done to build the trust between them. He had to though, it was now or never. And he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t at least try. 

He looked down so his gaze was fixed on the mans boots. “I-I have to tell you something, it’s important.” He said. Eren knew he was just stalling now. 

“Well spit it out, I don’t have all damn night.” Levi tsk. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Eren look so... defenceless. He was letting all the walls around him down now. It was endearing. 

“Captain, I’m afraid... if I tell you, you’re going to hate me.” Eren muttered. His heart was beating so fast he couldn’t even think straight. He was sure Levi could hear it too. Still the older man didn’t respond. He let Eren speak. “But I know, if I die tomorrow and I never told you this... I would have regretted it. I don’t know why it hat to be tonight. There have been plenty of other times I- we have almost died and I never thought about telling you. But I need to. I-I want to.” 

Levi frowned. “Eren, you’re shaking.” To anyone else it may just have sounded like a statement. But Eren could hear the sentiment behind his words. The concern in his voice that caused more panic to go through Eren. 

“C-Captain.... I, I’m homosexual...” Eren let the words leave his mouth. The first part at least was over. But those words alone could be enough for Levi to hate him forever. The next ones could ensure his death. When the Captain didn’t say anything else on the matter Eren continued. “A-and I-I like you, sir. As in a way a man would like a women.” 

Silence. 

Levi didn’t say anything. 

Eren tried not to move a muscle. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, Eren risked lifting his head and gazing up at the man before him. And oh, what a sight it was. Levi Ackerman, humanities strongest, was... blushing? Eren could have laughed under different circumstances. 

“Sir...” Eren started to ask. 

“Why?” Levi spoke up. “Why me?” His voice was quieter then before. 

To say the question shocked Eren would be an understatement. He had no idea how to respond to that. Why him? Why Levi of all people? He was smart, strong, strangely attractive, he could be funny, he was also scary, antisocial, and a little uptight. Why not Armin? Or Connie? Hell why not Jean? Because they weren’t Levi. 

“Why not?” Eren responded. He shouldn’t need a reason to like somebody, he shouldn’t have to explain himself. Levi shouldn’t think that anybody would need an excuse to like him either. So why not him? 

The answer surprised Levi enough to look Eren directly in the eyes. There was no dishonesty. No joke, just complete and utter determination. Levi couldn’t remember a time before when somebody had out right had feelings for him. Sure there was the odd person who had maybe danced around the subject, there had been past affairs too, but that’s all they were. There was Petra, she had loved Levi so much it killed her. Her father had been sure to tell Levi as much. Of course without knowing his girl was dead, and without meaning to make Levi regret passing her feelings off and being so dismissive about them. He wished he was more honest with her. He’d liked her too back then. She had a special space in his heart, how could she not? 

That was a long time ago now. Levi had grieved, he had moved on. He had grown colder over the loss of his previous squad and the first girl he had ever felt anything more then friendship towards. He had to admit it to himself too. Ever since Eren had grown up, became more mature and less of a bratty kid who had wondered into his life, he’d felt something. If it was more then friendship or just admiration he hadn’t known. Not until now at least. 

Anybody else would have been too scared to come and outright confront their feelings, let alone tell someone something so personal like being homosexual. That could get a guy killed if it got out to the wrong people. The trust they shared was strong, unable to be torn away by something so mundane as sexuality. 

Deciding to bite the bullet, Levi did something that he never thought he would ever been doing. He stepped closer to the younger man, grabbed the front of his top and pulled him closer. There was a moment of hurt that flashed across Eren face. He had prepared for this, to be hit, beaten, possibly killed. However he had not been prepared for what actually happened. He was kissed. 

Captain Levi Ackerman, the man every one was sure had no human emotions had kissed Eren Jaeger on the lips without hesitating. After the shock swept past Eren was able to relax and kiss back. The hold on the front of his top was loosened before Levi broke the kiss off. There was a blush now covering both heir faces. 

“Why?” Eren asked. 

“Why not?” Levi replied. 

The older man stepped back and took in a breath of air. “Who would have thought I’d fall for a brat like you.” Levi half joked. “You had some balls to come to my room in the middle of the night and tell me face to face though. I respect that.” 

“S-so you don’t, you don’t hate me?” Eren asked. 

Levi snorted. “I just kissed you, what do you think?” 

Eren blushed more and let a small ‘oh’ leave his lips. He then focused more on Levi and asked. “Can I kiss you again, sir?” 

Levi could help but smirk at the question and the use of formalities. “If you’d like.” He decided to go with. 

Eren didn’t waste another second and leant down to kiss Levi once again. This time his was slower and sweeter. It wasn’t has harsh and thoughtless as the first one. Levi started to kiss back and Eren didn’t think he would ever be able to stop. That was until the need to take in more then small puffs of air over took his body and they had to pull apart once again. 

The two watched each other for a moment. “It’s late.” Eren mumbled. 

“Yes.” Levi nodded. 

“I should head back to bed.” He said, starting to move away. 

“Hey, brat.” Levi called, Eren turned to look at him again. “I like you too.” 

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled. “Thank you, Levi.” With that he turned away, starting back towards his room.


End file.
